


Burn

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when the pain is too much to bear. We tend to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Okay… this what came to mind when I read that imaginepyro post which left me internally broken for half a day.

Warning: Character death and horrible writing ahead.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Burn.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Pyro hummed a tune, refusing to let his mind think of anything. He blocked out all sounds and thoughts which his mask failed to jumble into a fantasy.

He curls himself further into a ball.

"He’s gone son. God has him now.

"Zhere was nozhing anyone could have done."

"Little Scout… we will not forget."

No. Scout wasn’t gone.

"Scout… He deserves a medal."

"The lad may have been annoying. But he was a good lad."

He was still here… Scout never left.

"Pyro. We know you have been close to the boy. But you need to accept… Il est mort."

"Come on mate. You need to accept the fact he’s gone. Be a professional."

Pyro began to laugh, the sounds muffled by his mask. His surrounding grew hotter by the moment as the flames licked at every surface, nearing him.

'I want to see him.'

"Stop Pyro! Kommen von dort! Come out!"

"Nothing will come of this lad! Bloody hell don’t do this!

Pyro doesn’t hear their shouts, nor could he hear the pounding at the door. All he could care about was to see Scout.

"Pyro! остановить это!"

"Mon dieu Pyro! We can never tell what is happening with you! Nothing will come this!

"You hippie! If I get my hands on you I will beat the craziness out of you!"

The barricade Pyro set at the door began crumble at the constant banging. But he couldn’t care.

Scout was there, standing in front of him, a sad look in his eyes.

"Sniper! We need more jarate!

"This ain’t the time to joke ya bloody spook! And I’m only human!"

"Come out this instant boy! Ya need to accept that he’s gone!"

Pyro stands, his hands trembling as he reaches for Scout. But he doesn’t touch him for the fear that he might disappear, just as he’s done in his dreams. He was content with seeing him.

"How could ya do this man?"

"I wanted to see you."

Scout begins to cry, and Pyro wants nothing more than to be able to wipe away his tears.

"Ya mumbling idiot."

~~~~~×~~~~~

Pyro woke up in the storage room, everywhere around him in ashes.

Scout was still there, this time seated beside him.

"You shouldn’t have done this man."

Pyro hugged him, glad that he didn’t disappear.

"I don’t care. I just want to be with you."

Scout sighed and pushed him away.

"Will you be able to stand hearing me ramble endlessly for an eternity?"

"Yes."

Scout smiled then. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Let’s go then"

~~~~~×~~~~~

End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Wah! I’m sorry!


End file.
